Passivation layers are generally employed in semiconductor manufacturing to protect metal layers, such as the final metal layer, from mechanical and chemical damage during assembly. However, current passivation layers fail to provide effective protection to the underlying metal layer.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide reliable passivation layers which can effectively protect the underlying metal layer. Furthermore, it is also desirable to provide simplified method to produce such passivation layer.